Kitty Zero
by BabyMoana
Summary: One day Aido who claims to have the cure for Zero's vampirism gives Zero a serum. But that serum has another effect and ends up turning Zero into a cat. By Day Zero turns into a grumpy cat and by night he's back to his human form with add-on features such as cat ears and a tail. Now he has to hide out in the moon dorms while the vampires try and find a cure. Warnings: Yaoi


**CHAPTER ONE: The Serum**

* * *

The Moon dorms were as silent as they always were during the day, though during the day as the moon dorm students slept, vampire maids wondered about cleaning and preparing for the awakening of the students. Takuma's lean slender body hunched slightly as the blonde vampire rested on the couch reading a book about Demonology in his hands. A weird vampire likes weird tastes. Takuma's forest green eyes scanned the chunks of words on the pages, fascinated on what was before him. Though he's peace and quiet was interrupted by another blonde vampire rushing into the room, carrying a cat and what looked like some kind of blue liquid in a testing tube in his right hand. Interested Takuma slowly puts the book face down on his lap and watched the other male put the cat on the table.

"I've finally done it," Aido said with excitement, his eyes sparkled with intense emotion. Blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusement. What exactly had he done? "I've found a cure for vampirism!" Aido stated and pulled out a needle from his pocket and put it into the testing tube, sucking up enough of the blue serum that was needed he positioned it next to the cat.

"A cure for vampirism? Aido I know you're smart and love this type of thing but a cure for vampirism is just impossible." Takuma informed in a slightly mocking tone.

"I know it sounds impossible but it's not! This serum creates human cells, it's like a virus. It'll kill any vampire cells in the body and replace them with human cells. Turning vampires into humans. I was brave enough and tested it on myself." Aido stated Takuma looked the other up and down. His presence hadn't changed at all.

"You don't seem any different." Takuma pointed out as he looked at the other closely.

"That's cause I haven't changed. The serum only seems to work on things that are half vampire. Becuase I am born a vampire my status is a level B like everyone else. So my blood cells kill other blood cells in seconds meaning the serum is a failure. BUT, things that aren't originally born a vampire tend to be level E's or D's. They still have human cells in them. The original human cells work with the serum to eliminate vampire cells. Thus turning level E's back to ordinary humans!" Aido explained to Takuma quickly, excitement slurred into each of his words.

Aido picked up the needle full of the blue serum and looked up at Takuma. "I injected multiple cats with my blood. All of them died through the because of the mix of blood apart from this one. This one has vampire blood cells running through it along with its original blood cells. Now watch this." Aido stuck the needle into the cat and squeezed the blue liquid into it. Takuma watched closely and in a matter of seconds the cats red eyes turned a black colour, it's size began to shrink down and its teeth seemed to get smaller. Takuma eyes widened as he looked at the cat with amazement.

"Holy hell." Takuma's jaw dropped as he fell off the couch to get a closer look at the cat. It had turned into a completely normal looking cat. It was back to its original form. Takuma looked up at the other man and smiled brightly. "We have to tell Kaname or something!" Takuma stated. Nodding quickly Aido thought for a moment before clicking his fingers.

"I want to test this on Zero," Aido spoke. Takuma shook his head clearly disapproving it.

"You've only tested it on yourself and it didn't work. Zero is actually half human and half vampire. You haven't tested it on someone like him before this could have bad side effects. We should know what we're dealing with here before you starts injecting people with random blue serum's." Takuma explained but the other seemed far too interested in the idea to be turning back now.

"Who cares, if he lives, he gets to be human again. If he dies, nobody will miss him. It's a win-win to be honest." Aido stated and picked up the needle he had just used on the cat and tucked it into his pocket. "I'm going to go find him." Aido smirked and before Takuma could stop him the vampire was already gone. Sighing heavily a bad feeling sunk into Takuma's gut as he looked at the cat before him.

* * *

Zero sat under a cherry blossom tree, his hard back pressed against the wooden stump. Finally, classes had ended, most students were just walking about now before they had to head into their dorms because of curfew. Though as gasps, and screams could be heard Zero turned his attention to the sore thumb that stuck out of the crowd. By that it was Aido surrendered by many fangirls. Growling Zero stood up and stormed over to the night class student, glaring extremely hard it would be difficult to miss. "What are you doing here?" Zero hissed as he pushed girls out of the way so he could get to the other male.

"I need to talk to you in private it's...urgent," Aido said as he tried nudging the girls off of his arms and waist. Zero stared at the other male before pulling him out of the crowd and mumbling something under the lines of "This better be worth my time".

As the two walked away from the mess of girls Aido had created Zero stopped and looked at the male. "What is it that was so urgent that you needed to come during the middle of the day and cause such an uproar?" Zero asked and crossed his arms over his chest, his glare not fading a bit.

"I know this might sound weird or even impossible but I've found a cure for your vampirism," Aido said and watched Zero's expression closely seeing if he would get happy or not.

"How?" Was the only word the man received.

"Well, I've been testing this serum on cats. I inject the cats with my blood to make sure they have some kind of vampire blood in them. I then inject this serum into their bodies and they seem to go back to being the same cat they were originally. If I'm correct which I should be this could turn you back into a full human with no side effects." Aido stated and pulled out the testing tube in his pocket. He dangled the blue serum in front of the hunters face. Lavender eyes followed it with interest.

"Have you tried it on level E's to see if they turned back into humans. Or are you going to inject my like a guinea pig?" Zero asked, his face still emotionless though he's eyes sparkled slightly with hope.

"One, I don't use guinea pigs and two no I haven't tried it on level E's. You'll be the first ever half vampire to be changed back into a human being." Aido informed excitedly. Zero looked at the other for a moment, debating whether this was going to be a good idea or not. But even if there was the slightest chance he could go back to the human life he had, he'd take it.

"Fine, come with me back to the house." Zero stated and led the other male back home.

* * *

"Lay down nice and easy." Aido instructed and watched Zero lay down on his own bed slowly. "Now I'll inject the serum into you, it'll make you feel sleepy so falling asleep or passing out should be a natural sign." Aido listed to make sure the hunter didn't get worried.

"Should be?" The hunter questioned, worry began to slightly prick at the hunter. He was starting to get cold feet and Aido could tell from the nervous twitches.

"I'll be watching over you, if anything happens I know exactly how to handle the situation in a professional manner." He lied. He had no idea what to do if the serum had a negative side effect. But it was all to reassure the hunter he knew what he was doing.

"Good." Zero replied and closed his eyes as Aido injected him with the serum. Zero's tense shoulders relaxed, his mind became calm. It was like an addictive drug. Slowly Zero slipped into a deep sleep which thankfully was a good sign of the serum working.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

(Sorry if there are grammar mistakes. It's literally 1:00 am in the morning I'm bored and need something to do. So why not do some writing?)


End file.
